WonderWall
by Elegant Solution
Summary: Claire gets a hole in her sock. Lyrics by Oasis. Please R&R.


**Wonderwall**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters

Lyrics by Oasis

Nate tossed his keys onto the kitchen table and sighed. Maybe he had made a mistake of moving back home. Maybe he should have gone back to Seattle. But it seemed like this was where he belonged. It seemed like this was what he was supposed to be doing.

_Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna give it back to you_

He looked out the window to the porch and saw Claire standing out there. He became curious and walked toward the door. His feet made little noise as he walked down the three steps and stood behind Claire.

_By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do_

"Claire what are you doing out here, I thought David and I covered for you so you could be out having fun? What's wrong?" he asked.

Claire didn't turn to look at him, she just stood there, holding a torn sock in her hand. She turned to him.

"There's this really big hole in my sock," her voice quivered, her cheeks wet with tears.

Nate pulled her into his arms. He knew that it wasn't the sock that was bothering Claire. Nate was really glad that he had never been a 17 year old girl. Things were just way too complicated.

_I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now_

The two were sitting on top of the washer and dryer. Claire still held the sock in her hands. She had proceeded to tell Nate about her problem with Gabe. Gabe's younger brother had shot himself in the head and was buried through the Fisher and Sons funeral home. His death had brought Claire and Gabe closer together, despite the problems that they had had before. Apparently Claire had been Gabe's shoulder to lean on and he had ditched her after school today.

_And all_ _the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead the way are blinding_

"Maybe he just wanted to be alone?" Nate suggested.

Claire shook her head.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Nate asked curiously.

"No, he…needs me," she said.

_There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how_

"For the first time in my life I felt important, like someone needed me. I wasn't just some extra person lumped in with everyone else. No one ever needed me," Claire explained, her voice still shaking.

Nate looked at her; feeling a bit heartbroken. Despite them being 18 years apart, Nate had always loved Claire. It was true that they weren't particularly close, but he couldn't imagine her not being around.

"I need you," he said.

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_

Claire looked at him and scoffed lightly.

"Right," she said a little sarcastically before looking back down at her sock.

Nate rested his hand against her back and began to rub gentle circles. He felt like utter crap. He was such an asshole making his little sister think that he didn't need her around. Because he did, he really did. Claire's slender body began to tremble beneath his touch.

"Gabe and I, we had this really intense connection. Now it's just gone," she sniffled, her voice aching with pain and repressed sobs.

_Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you_

Claire could no longer contain the hurt inside. Tears began to fall down her face. She banged her hands against the washing machine and looked at her brother.

"Is there something wrong with me? Is there something about me that makes me deserve something like this?"

He could barely understand her through the sobs.

"Shh, deserve what?" he asked.

"Just feeling really close to somebody and having them just disappear," she cried.

"Are you talking about Dad? I mean we never talk about him, and that's ok, but at some point you're going to have to deal with how you feel," he said, squeezing her shoulder gently.

Claire sniffled.

"Oh God, can't we just talk about what's making me upset without having to focus on what's really making me upset?" she asked, coughing out a small laugh.

Nate laughed.

"Well, sure, we've been doing that for years," he smiled.

Claire sniffled again as Nate pulled her back into his arms. He held her close, stroking her soft red hair. Being a big brother was not an easy job, especially not with having Claire as a little sister. After awhile, Claire had fallen asleep against him. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her up to her room. He tucked her, making sure the covers were securely wrapped around her. He sat on the edge of her bed and watched her sleep for a little while. It made Nate realize why he had stayed.

_I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall_


End file.
